fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Adélie
Adélie (アデリー Aderī): is a female Gentooan. She was the one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!. She had 10-12 years old and she is the character from "Space Dandy". Adélie is the yougest of the group. Her alter-ego is Cure Manchot '''(キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou), she gains a penguin tail and fins she can swimming into water and controlling Metal Element. She had a bow named "Ginyoku". Adélie's Animal Mark which represents a Adélie Penguin is located on the back, and her color is silver. Her Element forms are '''Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou) and Éclair Manchot '''(エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou) with the Lightning Element from Cure Peace. Her Queen form is '''Queen Manchot (クイーン マンチョウ Kuīn Manchou). Appearance: Adélie had green frog-like eyes with slit eye pupils, she had a white and pink (to covered ears) headpiece with two long antennae. She had two white patches, on each side of her chin, Her casual outfit is a bright blue v-shaped backless romper, and a black jumpsuit-like baselayer. Her back had a "Animal Mark" who look like a penguin in middle from two green circles who is actually two green tentacles. In her left arm, she has a pink and purple bracelet, her fingers have white miniature hooves over the tips. Her shoes are point, she had also a orange penguin doll who she carrying in her arms. She is seen wore a green cloak with a hood that hid her body. As Cure Manchot, her blonde hair became a silver long ponytail, her green frog-like eyes are the same, she had a silver maid dress with a white apron, she had a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head, she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae, she gain a penguin tail and fins, and penguin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and silver boots. Her stuffed penguin, transform into a weapon named Ginyoku. As Métal Manchot, she had still the penguin tail and fins, she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae. She had her same silver maid dress, but added with a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it. She had a penguin head cap which replaced her French maid headdress. She had the fins-like gautlets and silver penguin-like shoulder pads. As Éclair Manchot, her outfit is similar from Cure Peace, but mixed with her golden maid dress with a white apron, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest. She had a golden ponytail and golden frog-like eyes, she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae, and thus a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She had still a penguin tail and fins, and penguin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and fin-like golden boots. As Queen Manchot, she had the same silver maid outfit, but added with a penguin-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a penguin-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: She had a very Tsundere-like personality, Adélie is very feisty for her age, she not listened with grown ups. Adélie can become rebellious, often sassy and impulsive. She hates also to be called a child. But she is still quite polite and pleasant, sometimes honest towards some friends like Aoki Reika, and especially her master, Kise Yayoi. Even after she become amnesiac, her personality is the same. She often acted as a Tsundere Baka. Note that Adélie also suffers from batrachophobia (fear of frogs and toads), because she hates strongly the frogs and toads, due their similar frog-eyes to her and slimy skin, and some of them like Nao had nicknamed her the "Alien frog" or "Frog eyes". As Cure Manchot, although her Attack, Speed, Stamina and Defense are very low (because penguins are very harmless for humans), she is very strong in Agility and in Technique, can dodge quickly to attacks and able to anticipate quickly the next attacks, she can also swimming and fight into water, she can withstand the freezing cold, but she could be very sensitive to heat and fire. She was the most weak but yet dexterous of the Precures. History: Past: During childhood, she was born without of her father and raised by her mother hiding in society to avoid getting caught, until she died from disease. Adélie go in search of her lost grandfather, this is where she met with Dandy who tried to capture for awards but the Aloha Oe is taken for parking violation. When they arrive in an apartment where his grandfather lives here, it is nevertheless taken by an occupant. At the night into the hotel, Dandy secretly seeking clues about her grandfather. The next day at the train station to reunited with her grandfather, Dandy offered to Adélie to buy a Souvenir, but she thinking that Dandy will abandoned her, she trapped his mind into her stuffed penguin and threw him away and she leaves. When she burst into tears, she was get caught by two alien hunters. She was saved by Dandy into her stuffed penguin and thus her grandfather. Adélie forgives Dandy for this mistake, she asked to joined into the Aloha Oe when she became an adult, and Dandy will promised her. Coming Into Earth: . Becoming Cure Manchot: . Being Partner With Cure Peace: . Relationships: Family: Unnamed mother: Her mother is never married since her childhood, and she died of a disease. Unnamed grandfather: she living actually with her grandfather after Dandy goes looking of him for Adélie. Friends: Yin: Both girls represent birds, Yin represents the eagle and being a Kuudere while Adélie represents the penguin and being a Tsundere. Yin described Adélie as an aggressive but a nice girl, and both have losing their families and being orphaned. Shirayuki: Since she had saved Adélie for hunters, she had respect with Shirayuki despite her contempt for adults, Shirayuki is often called by Adélie, "Senpai" (せんぱい) while she called her "Kōhai" (こうはい) and they have a sisterly or a mother and daughter relationship. Hiyori Iki: Adélie felt a real fear towards her since these tragic incidents in which she's violently attacked by Cure Lince since her anger state, yet she tries to help her to regain consciousness. Pop: He loves Adélie and often playing with her. Miyuki Hoshizora: She appreciate very much Adélie, but she acted as a Tsundere with Miyuki because of her clumsiness. Nao Midorikawa: Nao loves annoy Adélie by nickname her the "Alien frog" or "Frog Eyes", and being jealous when Adélie became closer towards Reika. They disputed endlessly, but Adélie does not stop to attaching her. Nao called Adélie "Tsun-délie" (ツンデリー Tsunderī) due of her Tsundere personality. Kise Yayoi: Her master before the main series begins, Yayoi had to meet Adélie after she losing her memories due the head trauma caused by the falling from the clif. She shares some similarities because both lost 1 of their respective family member. They have also the innocent-hearted personality and often seen together, both have a sisterly relationship. Reika Aoki: Adélie is sometimes close with Reika, making Nao jealous of her. Dandy: He originally captures her for rewards. Along the way, Adélie convinces him to take a detour to an apartment to meet her lost grandfather. The next day, he takes Adélie to the train station to meet her grandfather, she is soon caught by two vengeful alien hunters, but Dandy and her grandfather rescue her. Adélie asks Dandy to join the Aloha Oe crew when she grows up, which Dandy promises. Frenemies: Suou Pavlichenko: Transformations: Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Adélie, she represents the Adélie Penguin and she manipulating Metal Element, she can swimming and fight into water. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine, a Penguin-like spirit appears around on her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress with a white apron, then appears with a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head, and fins-like silver boots. She gains penguin tail and penguin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets start to appear. Her blond bun became a silver long ponytail, she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae. Finally, her stuffed penguin transform into a weapon named Ginyoku. She then does a jump, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. Métal Manchot Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s first Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and penguin tail and fins, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress and silver gloves are the same, but added with a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it. Finally is a penguin head cap, she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky of silver stars for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Métal Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. Éclair Manchot! Éclair Manchot''' (エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s second Element form, but with Cure Peace's Lightning Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Peace giving to Cure Manchot her Lightning Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with gold lightnings, except for head and penguin tail and fins. She had a golden maid dress with a white apron, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest, penguin-like shoulder pads, fins-like gauntlets, and golden boots. Finally is a golden ponytail, while she had the same pink and white headpiece with two long antennae and golden frog-like eyes, and the same French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky with thunderstorms for background, and introducing herself as Éclair Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. Queen Manchot (クイーン マンチョウ Kuīn Manchou): is Cure Manchot's Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Adélie can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Manchot". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Queen Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Manchot. Attacks: Metal Element Metal Sound (メタル サウンド Metaru Saundo) - Her main attack, she using her voice to formed a large sound wave with her Metal Element, to attacking her target or transforming her enemies into metal statues. Iron Voice (アイアン ボイス Aian Boisu) - When Cure Manchot use her Animal Mark and she becoming a metal penguin, her Ginyoku in Kyūdō Mode became shining with her galatic powers while a big seal appears on the arrow, then releases an arrow to formed big meteors filled with star circles come toward the opponent. Steel Noise (スチール ノイズ Suchīru Noizu) - Her ultimate attack as Métal Manchot, she create her own sound sphere with her voice, then a big seal appears on the ground and released her silver arrow to her target, a bigbang explodes her target. Lightning Element Lightning Sword (ライトニングソード Raitoningu Sōdo) - Her attack with the Lightning Element, she using the katana to formed a slash of lightning to destroyed her enemies. Thunder Shockwave (サンダーショックウェーブ Sandā Shokkuu~ēbu) - When Éclair Manchot use her Animal Mark and she becoming a lightning penguin, became sparky with the lightnings while a big seal appears around of her target, then to formed a big lightning filled with circles and destroy the opponent. Bolt Strike (ボルトストライク Boruto Sutoraiku) - Her ultimate attack, at first, she summon a lightning circle around her target, then she launched a thunderbolt, and she slashing her target with a lightning blade. Group Attacks Metal Thunder (メタル サンダー Metaru Sandā) - Her combine attack with Cure Peace. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido) - The group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: '''Attack: 4 / 10 - Be wary of sound attacks despite her low attack level. Defense: 1 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 3 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Etymology: Adélie (アデリー) - Her name comes from the Adélie Land, a narrowband Antarctic, and in the running gag also referred the Adélie Penguin. Her name means "Noble" in German. Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ) - Manchot meaning "Penguin" in French language, but in Japanese pronunciation, (マンチョウ Manchou) come from the conjunction of Manchot and Banchou, a delinquent from the Japanese schools, meaning also "High Tide" (満潮). It was based on the Adélie Penguin, an endangered species. 'Tsun-délie '(ツンデリー Tsunderī) - it was a nickname given by Nao Midorikawa, it is linked to portmanteau from Tsundere and Adélie. Her nickname is due of her Tsundere personality. Songs: Adélie's voice actor, Kana Hanazawa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Misato Fukuen who voices Yin, Saori Hayami who voices Shirayuki, Maaya Uchida who voices Iki Hiyori, and Chiaki Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: * Alien Penguin * Silver Star Feather Duets: * Animal Nature (Along with Misato Fukuen, Saori Hayami, Maaya Uchida, and Chiaki Omigawa) * Peaceful Heart (Along with Hisako Kanemoto) Trivia: * Adélie from "Space Dandy" sharing her same Seiyuu with Suou Pavlichenko from "Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor", Kana Hanazawa. And both were the characters from the manga animes produced by Studio Bones. * She sharing also her Seiyuu with Pumplulu Princess from the movie from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * When Adélie paried with Yayoi Kise / Cure Peace, Adélie's Seiyuu, Kana Hanazawa, also voices Natsume Tsuchimikado from "Tokyo Ravens". Similary, Yayoi's Seiyuu, Hisako Kanemoto, also voices Hokuto in the same series. * She was the first Cure to manipulate the Metal element. * As Nao who afraid from bugs and ghosts, Adélie was afraid of frogs and toads (batrachophobia). * It was revealed that Adélie hates to be treat like a child and to be called the "Alien Frog" or "Frog eyes" due her frog-like eyes. * She is the second Precure have silver color theme, the first is Yuri Tsukikage. * She shared her similar personality with Shirabe Ako. But unlike Ako, she was a orphan, but she only had her grandfather as the only one in her family. * Like Cure Kawauso, she can swimming into water as a Pretty Cure. * She was the thrid yougest Precure after Shirabe Ako and Madoka Aguri. * Adélie is the only Bones Cure whose her name is related to the animal species (Adélie Penguin), note that her species the Gentooan, is also linked with a species of penguin. * Adélie is the only in the season being a alien despite her human appearance. * Métal is also a French name, and Éclair meaning "Lightning" in French. * Adélie is the first youngest Cure to having a weapon with two modes. * She is the tenth Cure to having a nickname, the first is Yamabuki Inori (Buki), the second is Kenzaki Makoto (MakoPi), the third is Omori Yuko (YuYu) the fourth is Haruno Haruka (HaruHaru), the fifth is Kaido Minami (Minamin), the sixth is Akagi Towa (Towachi), the seveneth is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo), the eighth is Rosette Christopher (Odette), the ninth is Shirayuki (Shishi). * Adélie is the thrid Cure who dislike of her nickname (Tsun-délie), after Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo) and Rosette Christopher (Odette). Gallery: Chara Profile: Adélie aka Cure Manchot.png|Adélie / Cure Manchot (Space Dandy) Adélie.png|Adélie (Civilian form) Cure Manchot.png|Cure Manchot Other Pictures: Adélie's confrontation.jpg|Adélie's confrontation Adélie vs Dandy.jpg|Adélie vs Dandy Grumpy Adélie.jpg|Grumpy Adélie Dandy and Adélie in an amusement park.jpg|Dandy and Adélie in an amusement park Dandy and Adélie riding in a car.jpg|Dandy and Adélie riding in a car Adelie gets kidnapped by alien hunters.png|Adelie gets kidnapped by alien hunters Adélie and her grandfather.png|Adélie and her grandfather Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:Silver Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Metal-using Cures Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female